fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Silver-zoroark's version)
This is a game Silver-zoroark created as a third instalment in the New Super Mario Bros series. It features an all new storyline, adventure, and power ups. Storyline The storyline is similar to the first NSMBs. Heres how it goes: Mario and Princess Peach are running around outside Peach's Castle, while Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad, watch them. Then a strong wind blows, making Mario stumble to the ground. It turns out the wind was caused by an airship, which flies by. Then Bowser Jr. flies out of the airship in a Koopa Clown Car, and grabs Princess Peach. Mario and co. try to stop him, but he throws a shell at them and they fall to the ground. Then he flies up and sends Lakithunder to storm Peach's Castle, and Bowser Jr. flies away in the airship with the princess beside him. Mario gets up and stomps his foot, and out of the ground where he stomped a Super Leaf comes out. He grabs it and turns into Raccoon Mario. Then he, Luigi, and the Toads run off into the distance to once again save the day. Gameplay The game plays like a mixture of Super Mario Bros. 3 and the other two NSMB games. (More about gameplay will be added soon) Worlds World 1 - The first world. Very similar to the first world of all the other NSMB games, but this one includes Peach's Castle more and a few Toads have houses there. World 2 - This world takes place on a canyon, and has dust blowing everywhere. The creator of this game tried not to overdo the "desert as World 2" momentum. World 3 - World 3 is the snow and ice world, although it has large amounts of frozen or non frozen water. World Shell - This world is a secret world, and the first one of them too. It takes place in a forest with lots of Koopa shells and other enemies. World 4 - World 4 takes place in mines, and it is a bit mountainous too. World Leaf - World Leaf is the second secret world. It is high up in the clouds, with rainbows and Lakitus. Lakithunder is known to rule this World. World 5 - This world takes place in a spooky forest, and is the second last world. It has at least two levels with Boos in them. World 6 - World 6 is the final world on Easy and or Normal mode. It is where Bowser's kingdom resides, and has two parts to it. The first part is like World 5, exept much brighter and some lava in certain places. The second part is across a bridge, and right in front of (and eventually in) Bowser's Castle. After beating this world on Easy (or Normal mode) the player beats the game and the ending is unlocked. World Gold - World Gold is the last secret world, taking place in a rainbow land possibly in space. Characters Playable: Mario - All around stats. Luigi - Luigi's speed is moderately high, but his jump is a tad lower than Mario's. Yellow Toad - Yellow Toad has a high jump, but a low-ish speed. Blue Toad - Blue Toad has a great amount of speed but a very poor jump. Supporting characters include Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Baby and grown-up Yoshis, Toadette, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Nurse Toad, and Princess Rosalina and her Lumas. Enemies (section under construction) Bosses Tower Bosses: Bowser Jr, Ma Reznor, and Super Sumo Bro. World 1 Boss: Bowser World 2 Boss: King Tut World 3 Boss: Super Puffer-Cheep World Shell Boss: Petey Pirahna World 4 Boss: Koopa Kids World Leaf Boss: Lakithunder World 5 Boss: King Boo World 6 Bosses: Dry Bowser and Giga Bowser Power Ups Small Mario - Mario and co. turns into this when they take damage or eat a bad mushroom. Super Mario - Mario and co. turns into this when they eat a Super Mushroom! Rodent Mario - When Mario gets a Rodent Mushroom, he transforms into a rodent at random out of 4-5 choices. Fire Mario - Mario and co. can throw fireballs after getting a Fire Flower. Frog Mario - When Mario gets a Frog Suit he can swim much better and slide on dry land! Mega Mario - Mario can become giant for a short amount of time after getting a Mega Mushroom. Mini Mario - Mario can become tiny, enter small pipes and walk on water after getting a Mini Mushroom. Shoe Mario - Mario can hop in a shoe when getting the Goomba's Shoe. Shell Mario - Mario can slide inside a Koopa Shell after getting the Blue Shell. Gold Mario - Gold Flower transforms Mario into Gold Mario! Invincibility Mario - Mario can become invincible for a short time after obtaining a Star! P-Wing Mario - After getting a P-Wing, Mario can fly to the checkpoint or the end of the level, depending on where you are in the level. White Rodent Mario - Mario becomes invincible for the whole level after getting an Invincibility Leaf. Hammer Mario Variations - The variations of Hammer Mario include Hammer Mario himself, Boomerang Mario, and others. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2D Platforming Games